Disaster Unfolds Happiness
by KeaJade
Summary: a cute story i though up in math one day. Takari


OK, hi everyone.This is my first story I have ever finished.Hope you like it.Would appreciate reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story idea.

** **

**Disaster Unfolds Happiness**

** **

The ground shook beneath them, all the built up energy in the earth being released.Kari and T.K. had just returned from the digital world, and were in the computer room, when the earthquake struck.Being in 8th grade and still fighting evil in the digiworld was horrible, but this was worse.

The glass in the windows exploded inward, coating the floor with shards of broken glass, and the ceiling started to crack, some of it crashing down to the floor.And just as quickly as it had come, it ended.The shaking caused Kari to fall to the ground, and when it ceased, Kari stood up and surveyed the damage down to the computer lab.Glass, debris, and broken computer parts lay strewn across the floor.The section of the ceiling that had fallen had blocked the door, making all attempts of getting out impossible.The room was too high of the ground to go out the window.In simple terms she was trapped, and scared.

The Kari remembered that T.K. had been with her.She couldn't see him from where she was, and frantically started searching for him, too afraid to call out, for the noise might cause more of the ceiling to collapse.She found T.K. lying on the floor unconscious, under some of the ceiling rubble near the door.A thought passed through her mind, was he dead?She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if he was, because she was the one that asked him to visit the digiworld with her.A tear streaked down her cheek, creating a stinging sensation.She put her hand on her cheek to wipe away the tear, and it came back with some blood on it.A shard of glass must have cut her cheek when the window exploded.She sat back on her heels, silently crying and praying, when she heard a moan coming from the floor.T.K. was still alive!She seized him in a hug so tight; it was like she never wanted to let go.

"Oww," was the first word out of T.K.'s mouth as he regained consciousness.He leg had been smashed by the falling ceiling, and it hurt like hell; it was probably broken."What happened?" He asked, surveying the room as he tried to sit up.He couldn't get up all the way, so he kinda just propped himself up on his elbows.

"I…I think it was a horrible earthquake."Kari told him, her voice shaking slightly.

"Well, yeah I can see that."T.K. said, "We really need to get out of here.The ceiling looks ready to fall again, especially if an aftershock hits."

"I know, but we can't."Kari replied, her eyes full of tears.She was afraid, more afraid then she had even been, even when fighting the dark masters.

T.K. didn't ask why they couldn't.He knew why, he could see the rocks in front of the door, and the one on his leg that was sending jolts of pain through his body.He tried to move the rock, but he didn't have the strength left to do it.

"Kari, help me." He said

"If you couldn't, how can I?And I'm scared T.K." She was curled up in the fetal position on the floor next to him.

"Yes you can.You need to." He said to her, his voice unusually calm. 

She got up and tried to lift it, but it only wiggled a little."I can't do it."She told him again.

"Please Kari, try it once more, for me?"He reached up and brushed a stray tear off her cheek.She looked into his eyes, and found the strength she needed.The rock rolled of T.K.'s leg and on to the floor with a loud thump.For a few seconds they were both afraid to move, even breath.

"I think we're OK, for the time being."T.K. finally said.

Kari nodded, still too afraid to actually speak.She was sitting in ball next to T.K., shivering.Partially because she was scared, but mostly due to the fact that it was the middle of winter, and night was fast approaching.The shattered windows gave no protection from the chilly winds that blew through them.

T.K. then noticed the trickle of dried blood that had fell down Kari's cheek."Kari you hurt, what happened?"

Kari didn't answer, but turned to look at him.There were to wet streaks on her face.T.K. didn't know what to do to comfort her, so he just sat there for a while.He soon got very bored, just sitting there, waiting to be rescued, so he asked Kari a question that had been on his mind for quite a long time now. 

"Kari, who do you like more?Me or Davis?"

This question caused Kari to smile a little."How are you able to think of something like that at a time like this?"

T.K. shrugged."Well, what else should I be doing at this moment?So what's the answer?"

Kari was silent of a few seconds, gathering her thoughts, but what she said next made his heart drop.

"Davis is really nice, and kinda funny.He reminds me a lot of my brother Tai, and I really love my brother."She soon realized that this was not quite what she meant to say when she saw T.K.'s face."But it would be weird going out with someone so much like a family member.You and I have been through so much together, and I guess I can't keep my true feelings for you pent up inside anymore.I felt something for you ever since we were being chased by Piedmon."She looked at T.K. to see if what she said meant anything to him.He didn't say anything, but he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.Looking deeply into her eyes, he gently kissed her.The kiss warmed Kari inside and out.

In all her dreams, she never imagined it to feel this wonderful, and she kissed him again, longer and more intensely.Kari know how T.K felt, and was very happy with the results.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning, rescue working pushed there way through the debris of the earthquake, looking for survivors.A very sweet scene was discovered by on worker who was searching the wreckage of the school: Two young people had fallen asleep in each other's arms, and they both had looks of pure happiness on their faces.

**The End**


End file.
